


【牛及】危险游戏

by bluevelvet720



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevelvet720/pseuds/bluevelvet720
Summary: 虽然是炮友设定，但是走肾走心HE
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, 牛及
Kudos: 7





	【牛及】危险游戏

直到得知及川打算飞去阿根廷，牛岛才知道那时的他有多纠结。

1、  
“你们这样的关系很不对劲啊。”天童说道  
“是吗…”牛岛视线停留在球场另一边的那个人身上，“我也这么觉得，但是不知道该怎么解决。”  
至少这份联结，还捆绑着他和及川，即使牛岛此时也已察觉到这份关系有些不健康。

一年前的IH预选赛结束后，及川撇开队友们一人去到体育馆最深处那个不常用的盥洗室。  
洗手池里的水被男孩肆意地浪费着，顺着台面不断往下流。  
他不断用冰凉的水冲洗着脸颊来掩饰不甘的泪水。  
还是没有打败他啊。  
已经是第五年了…  
他抬起头，模糊的视线里依旧可以辨认出镜子里那个眼眶有些泛红的自己。  
这时门忽然被打开了，及川看到牛岛走了进来。  
狼狈的样子被对方目睹让他愈加不爽，他瞪了眼对方，随后招呼也不打算打便从对方身侧绕开。

“及川。”牛岛开口说道，“你很强，只不过…”  
“只不过什么？”及川突然转身打断了牛岛的话，“你能不能不要总是用那副高高在上的口吻说话。我可真不敢保证冲动起来会对你做什么。”  
牛岛沉默了，他看着面前怒气冲冲的及川，突然开始疑惑起来，为什么他和及川永远都是处于这种剑拔弩张的气氛下。

“下一次就会打败你的。”及川说完，突然感觉有些可笑，自嘲地笑了笑。  
说了五年、十次，可直到现在他还依然是牛岛若利的手下败将。这句话中的下一次，不知道什么时候能够实现，不知道什么时候能够磨碎面前这个男人平静的面具。  
如果只有他会在对方出现时被激起不甘的情绪，那可太不对等了。

牛岛看着及川因气恼而有些泛红的面庞，心里不禁有些困惑，不善言辞的他每次和及川的对话总是以不欢而散告终，他不知道如何才能让他们和平相处，似乎总会一不小心就踩中及川的不快。  
他有时候会疑惑，及川到底是不满他说的话，还是不满他这个人。他们之间的矛盾总是莫名其妙地开始，然后又不明所以地戛然而止。  
他看着及川转身打算离开，忽然很想将对方留下，身体也不由自主地跟了过去，抓住了及川的衣袖将其拦住。  
及川看了眼牛岛搭在自己衣服上的右手，皱了皱眉，有些不满地说道，“你想干嘛？”  
牛岛很快便意识到自己的举动有些唐突，于是便松开了手，“抱歉…”说完，他转身走向了洗手池。  
前面想问的话忽然又不知从何说起，“没什么，下次比赛再见。”水流源源不断地从龙头里涌出，牛岛不紧不慢地搓着手心，好像方前什么事也没发生般。

及川见状忽然心底油然生起一些恶趣味，他走向洗手池，身子前倾，抬手搭在水龙头上，牛岛能闻到他身上传来的淡淡香味。  
他慢慢向左扭转了下，将龙头关了，然后抬头看向牛岛，眼底涌动着让人难以捉摸的情绪。  
“你是不是喜欢我啊，小牛若。”他慢慢说道。  
当看到对方流露出一丝转瞬即逝的不快时，他满意地直起了身。

“不要开这种玩笑，及川。”牛岛面向及川，语气有些严肃。  
“真是没意思…”两人之前剑拔弩张的气氛被消解了，及川步伐轻盈地走了出去，方前幼稚的捉弄似乎缓解了他有些紧绷的神经。不过他在转身时却错过了牛岛略感尴尬的神情。

2、  
第二天的早上，牛岛发现自己梦遗了，他梦到了及川。  
还是那间盥洗室，还是那个不欢而散的对话，在及川将要离开时，他依旧情不自禁地拉住了对方的衣袖然后有些强势地吻了过去。他们唇齿交战了片刻，最后及川愤愤地推开了他，眼神里夹杂着许多矛盾的情绪，有不满有不解有惊讶有渺小得几乎不可捉得的一丝遗憾。

他记得梦里及川的眼睛像琥珀般透亮，藏着许多秘密，一切无从说起也无从感慨，只不过是一场让他捉摸不透的梦罢了，他不再打算细想下去，起床换洗了下衣物便出门晨跑了。

3  
之后的一场练习赛结束后，鬼使神差的，牛岛又选了上次那间盥洗室洗手。  
“你今天很奇怪啊，小牛若。”  
门突然被打开，两人所处的位置和上次对换了下，牛岛正站在洗手池前洗着手，一样的水温、一样的水声，仿佛将他带回到那个不可言说的梦里，他看着及川的嘴一张一合，那些朦胧的片段让他有些走神。  
及川双手交叉，好看的眉毛微微上扬带有些玩味的意思，“你今天在休息的时候看了我好几次，小牛若。” 

像是狩猎人正等着待宰的羔羊跳入自己的陷阱，他一步步走向牛岛，似乎下一秒便要将其吞入腹中。

“嗯，我在看你打球。”  
“真是没意思的答案…”细软的发丝在白炽灯的映射下像红棕色的蔷薇般艳丽，语气有些轻佻，“有时候你真是正经得有些过头。”  
“你想说什么。”话题的转向让牛岛有些不明所以。  
“小牛若是不是初吻还在？”及川走到牛岛面前，在捕捉到对方眼神中闪过的一丝不解与错愕后，他抬手抓住了牛岛的衣领，将其拉向自己，然后将唇瓣轻轻覆盖在对方的上面，偶尔探出几下舌尖将牛岛干涸的嘴唇渐渐润湿，慢慢抚平着对方唇瓣上的一道道沟横。

他原以为对方会厌烦地推开他，然后他只需要用满不在乎的态度表示小牛若真是玩不起啊，就可以轻轻飒飒地离开。结果没想到事情的发展却脱离了他的预期，牛岛不仅没有推开，反而还顺着他，青涩地回应着。  
他清楚地感觉到牛岛小心翼翼地将手搭在自己的腰间，试探地拉近他们之间的距离，像是呵护一株嫩叶怕其受到寒风的伤害般小心。他心里突然有些内疚，匆匆地推开了牛岛，如同犯了错的孩童般慌忙地离开了盥洗室。  
离开之前他依稀看到牛岛眼神里流露了些许罕见的失落，他感觉自己做错了。  
原本只是想调戏下那个平日里一本正经到好像情窦还没开过的牛岛，但似乎这个大胆又冒犯的举动已经将别人玩弄了，及川有些自责。但与此同时，心底却有个更离经叛道的念头呼唤着让他继续。 

他本无意和牛岛有过多纠缠，莫不是先前对方在盥洗室莫名其妙的举动，他后来也不会做出这些荒唐的行为。  
那么多不满与纠结的情绪都源于牛岛，只要是涉及到这个人的事都会让他感到烦躁。这份不愿承认的在意好像一块压在心里的石头，很沉重很沉重，好想让它透透气。

4、  
那个梦仿佛是个预知梦，虽然和现实有所偏差。  
及川和梦里一样，离开时的眼神夹杂着许多复杂矛盾的情绪，有不解有惊讶，甚至的确有渺小得几乎不可捉得的那一丝遗憾。  
牛岛回到寝室后躺在床上，慢慢将下午及川细小的表情从脑海中拨出，试图找出那副面具下快要碎裂的真实想法。

5、  
清晨的公园，枝干上剔透的露珠渐渐被朝阳蒸发，花香与鸟雀的叫声给公园平添了几分朝气。园内行人寥寥，及川绕着公园铺有沥青的跑道慢跑着，余光瞥见身后有个熟悉的高大身影正跟着自己。他停下脚步转过了身，跟随者也及时止住了脚步。  
“你跟着我干嘛？小牛若。”  
“我在这里晨跑。”牛岛如实回道，墨绿色的头发被风吹得不那么整齐，挺拔的身型却依然让整个人显得十分有精神。  
“我以前可从来没在这里遇到过你。”  
“换了新路线。”  
“那你也不用非跟在我身后吧。”及川说道。路过的行人不时望向这两位身材高大的男高中生。  
“是…”牛岛有些欲言又止，他今天的确是碰巧换了路线，然后在这看到及川，身体便不由自主地跟了过去。“你..上次在盥洗室，是什么意思？”

对方的问题让及川一时不知如何回答，如果说这是一个捉弄，好像显得自己很混账，但一开始的确是抱着想看牛岛困窘的心态去做的。  
牛岛不解的视线落在他的身上，让他感觉有些局促，“你就忘了吧，当是一个小插曲。”脑中仿佛有一团乱线绊住了他的思考，他转过身想要快点离开这里。  
“及川。”牛岛见状立刻抓住了及川的衣袖，透过薄薄的衣料可以感觉到对方身上传来的体温，好像有一股电流直直传入他的心里，“我好像...”  
我好像喜欢你。牛岛想将这句话告诉给及川，但又怕这句话会将对方越推越远。他迟疑了会，最后也没有说出口。

这种节奏被别人掌握的感觉让及川很不舒服，他看着牛岛难得面露难色的表情，不禁有些心生快意，之前心里头那个疯狂的念头又开始肆意生长。  
他向前迈了几步，抬手立了立牛岛的衣领，轻轻拍了拍对方左肩上的灰尘，“那我们来做个交易吧，既然你这么想知道为什么。”  
“什么交易？”  
“小牛若对我的执着到底是源于什么？”及川反问道。  
“因为你身上关乎排球的品质。”晨曦徐徐拉开帷幕，湿润的微风拂过街面，牛岛缓缓说道，“还因为你这个人很有意思，和强者一起打球会很有意思。”  
“是吗..”及川若有所思，停顿了会复又继续说道，“但我可不觉得和你一起打球，会比将你打败更有意思呢。”  
“那你只剩最后一年了。但我不认为现在的青叶城西能打败白鸟泽。”牛岛的视线从及川的脸上移向刚刚抚过自己衣领的双手，他曾以为这双手会在白鸟泽为他托起一个个击溃对手的球，而这双手却始终只出现在过球网的对面。“你已经绕了2年的远路了，如果和我一队，你早就已经去到了全国。”  
“绕点远路算什么，这也是对我自己的历练。”及川侧过头，看向牛岛身后那棵苍劲的大树，心里盘算着脑海里那个不可思议的念头。  
“其实我们可以换个关系试试。”他最后还是说了出来。

一切偏离轨道的发展便从这句戏言开始。

6、  
日后的及川不知道该对那一刻昏了头的他后悔还是庆幸。

他们之后的每周都会见一次面。有的时候是在校外的宾馆，有的时候是在牛岛的宿舍。  
他们未曾说过他们是什么关系，或许连当事人自己都搞不清究竟是什么驱使他们成为现在这样的关系。  
是命运？  
还是人为？

7、  
他们约在一个星期后，一间距离两所学校几公里外的酒店见面。  
那天，牛岛早早地来到了约好的酒店，开了一间房后便将门牌号发给了及川。  
他对接下来会发生的事，出奇地感到有些顾虑。其实一个星期前及川的提议是让他有些诧异的，可他却无法拒绝。  
他知道自己理应拒绝，因为这不是一个体面的关系，亦或是负责的关系。  
但是他拒绝不了。

当时的他看着及川因运动而覆着薄汗的额头，皙白的肤色蒙着淡淡的红晕，高挺的鼻梁下是他单薄的红唇。  
他第一次有种冲动，想再次品尝这朵带刺的玫瑰，让花瓣掉落在他手中，即使拥有时会刺破双手也值得一试。  
于是他便握住了对面那双下垂着的手，抚摸着手指里因练球而起的茧子，过去几个星期因及川而有所困顿的心忽然找到了落脚点。  
这双手正好填补了自己心里那道缺口，“好。”他答应了及川的提议。

8、  
及川来时，牛岛正好沐浴完，只穿了条裤子便来开门。和牛岛有些拘束的状态相比，及川自在许多，里面穿着一件白色衬衣，外面搭了件蓝色风衣，一条休闲裤让整个人看上去少年感十足，同时又显出了好看的腿型。  
他打量了眼站在门口，正赤裸着上半身的牛岛，然后快速走进了房间。

门一关，及川便开口说道，“我在家已经洗好澡了，直接开始吧。”  
“嗯。”牛岛看着一身休闲服，身上难得散发着可以接近气息的及川，将他拉到自己面前，然后问道，“从哪里开始？”  
及川见牛岛这般礼貌，不禁有些被逗乐。“就从这里开始好了。”他抬起手捧住对方的脸颊，吻了过去。手覆在牛岛后背结实有力的肌肉上，顺着脊柱与两侧肌肤形成的那道沟壑，一点一点向下抚去。明明只是轻抚，相触之处却发烫得让两人有些情难自已。  
牛岛也顺势将及川的外套脱了去，手慢慢探入白衬衫下若隐若现的白色肌肤，先前的顾虑渐渐有所卸下。他用舌尖撬开了及川的齿间，慢慢深入到对方的领地。两人一边在交合的腔内缠绵着对方的舌头，一边往床的方向走去。拥着对方一同陷进柔软的床内，一边交换着彼此的唾液。  
牛岛一手解着及川衬衣上的纽扣，一手抚摸着对方的腰肢，嘴唇慢慢移向耳垂，再到脖颈，轻嗅着对方身上的味道。

及川见牛岛在自己的耳鬓旁厮磨了许久，但就是迟迟不进到下一步，心想他许是仍在顾忌，于是便挑逗地向他的下面探去。对方身下早已起了反应的阴茎透过薄薄的衣料，将硬得发烫的温度传到了及川的手心。他贴到牛岛耳边，亲了亲他的耳垂，然后用气音小声说道，“你可真能忍啊，小牛若。”  
被撩得有些难耐的牛岛，见及川没有任何不快的表情便放下了心里的顾虑，将自己的裤子也脱了去。两条赤裸的身体紧密地相贴在一起，呼吸暧昧地喷洒在对方的脸上，牛岛将吻一个一个轻轻落在身下之人的肌肤上，“你现在还有反悔的机会。”他最后又问了一遍及川。

及川看着正上方的牛岛，克制的眼神里裹着说不清的情绪，他从来没这么近距离观察过对方。  
牛岛额前的碎发此时正向下垂着，时不时划过他的鼻翼，硬朗的脸部线条在昏暗不明的房间里显得柔和了许多。  
及川想到牛岛平时跟别人不苟言笑的嘴角，方前正跟自己纠缠不清，心底莫名淌过一丝得意。他勾起双腿环住了牛岛的腰，两人赤裸的肌肤相触，让原本就燥热的身体变得更加难耐起来。

在等到及川默许的动作后，牛岛从床头柜里取出一支润滑油和安全套。  
“没想到你知道的还不少。”及川浅笑道。  
“嗯。”牛岛撕开安全套的外包，确定好正反面后，将其套在了发热的性器上，又倒了几滴润滑油在手上将其均匀涂抹开，“事先有做过功课。”他将对方缠在自己腰上的大腿打开，一只手指伸入那道小小的穴口，抚过穴内一条条皱褶，试探地在几处地方按压了几下。  
及川对牛岛过于耐心的动作有些意外，不过他也是第一次和人有如此亲密的行为，陌生的异物涌入体内，让他略感不适，“你动作快点..”  
他刚说完，牛岛便将第二根手指伸入那块秘穴，向四周搅动了几下做着扩张，然后便插入了第三根。  
平添的两根异物让及川的不适感越来越强，他咬了咬牛岛的耳尖，催促道，“可以了..”  
“嗯..”牛岛的下身也因忍耐许久而有些硬得发痛，在听到及川同意的话语后，他将手指抽出换上自己等待已久的阴茎，慢慢没入对方的体内。  
“现在你不能毁约了。”他在及川的耳畔轻声说道。虽然语气温和但却带着不容辩驳的态度。  
及川感觉到牛岛的占有欲逐渐浮上了水面。

被拉得严严实实的窗帘遮住了外面原本应照进来的月光，这场游戏就这么开始了，没有第三个人知晓。在外人看不见的地方，他们做着伤敌一千自损八百的事情，这一切早已偏离了及川的预想。  
他自以为情场经验丰富得不行，可以游刃有余地穿梭在这汪清泉里，谁知大意的他却被之前小瞧的水草缠住了脚踝，溺水在了这片温柔乡里。

顶进来的异物粗大得让及川感觉有些疼，他抓了抓牛岛的后背，示意他慢点。牛岛侧过头吻了吻及川的头发，然后放慢了进入的节奏。待整根没入对方的后穴后，便开始加快起节奏。硬物的尖端描绘着对方后穴内壁的纹路，摩挲寻找着某个禁秘之地。对方湿润滚烫的甬道紧紧裹着他的柱体，两人在情事上十分合拍。  
快速的抽插让牛岛的下体和及川的内壁完美地契合在一起，前者将对方穴内的空隙填满后再抽离，一遍又一遍撞进这块旁人不会知晓的领地。  
这是他们的第一次，牛岛原本有所克制的念头此刻也在汹涌的情潮中慢慢退却。  
及川的手紧紧环着对方的背脊，激烈的运动让他们的呼吸和汗液都交错在对方的身上。牛岛一下又一下撞进了他的体内，热情的内壁每次在肉棒快要离开时都舍不得似的紧紧缠住对方。  
两人一时都贪恋着交欢时的快感，仿佛感觉不到时间的流逝。  
牛岛快速的撞击，让囊袋激烈地打在及川的臀部上，羞耻的声音回荡在这闭塞的空间里。及川甚至能在交合处感受到牛岛阴茎上跳动的纹路。他轻轻掐了下牛岛的腰，确认这一切都是现实而不是自己疯狂的梦。

在牛岛碾过深处某块突起时，他明显感觉到及川不自觉地夹紧了他的腰，泄出一声诱人的呻吟。  
他查过资料，知道男人的前列腺可以引发高强度的快感，看及川的反应，他想自己是找到了，于是便专注地顶弄起这块敏感点。  
燥热的甬道因快感而收缩，和滚烫的来者缠绵不休，交合处也在两者的作用下淌出不少糜乱的黏液。  
牛岛覆压下身来，吻了吻及川的眼角、鼻尖，看着对方赤红的脸颊，身下的反应不禁又肿大了些，他想说，他也的确说了，“及川，我喜..”好像预料到什么似的，及川连忙将牛岛拉向自己，用吻堵住了他刚想说出口的话，双腿如蛇般缠在对方的腰上，两人攀拥着彼此一同达到了高潮。精液冲没而出，即使隔着安全套，及川也能清晰地感觉到汹涌而至的滚烫温度。  
这是欲，还是爱？是滚烫的情欲还是真心？他不知道…  
但他知道，此刻翻涌的情潮和炽热的温度，让他心底那块晦涩难懂的情绪也灼烧起来。

9、  
两人温存片刻后，及川推了推身上的人示意他离开，“不要趴在我身上，小牛若。”  
“嗯。”牛岛眼神有些复杂地看了看及川，然后转了个身躺到了他的身旁。  
他们默契地抬头看着天花板放空，一时都不打算和对方有所眼神接触。过了片刻，及川打破了沉默，“我说小牛若啊，刚刚你还挺能干的..”  
牛岛转过头望向及川，姣好的面容，在灰暗的房里仍显得十分俊秀。他打量起他的五官，方前吻过这张脸颊上细长的睫毛、挺翘的鼻梁和红润的唇瓣。此刻对方的脸上还残留着方前交欢时留下的红晕，这些都扰乱了他一贯冷静的心房。暖和的被子里，牛岛的左手慢慢靠向及川，试图握住对方的右手。

“我觉得就这样挺好的，这只是个游戏，小牛若你不要当真了。”在牛岛刚触到及川汗湿的掌心时，他忽然说道。  
“每次结束之后，我们就不要有什么肢体接触。”及川从牛岛的手掌中慢慢抽出自己的右手，“我们又不是在谈恋爱，彼此不要越界了。”他轻描淡写地说道，但却让人无法拒绝。此刻好像有几股冰凉的水正灌入牛岛的肺里，他感到有些难受。沉默许久后，他才慢慢说道，“好的..”  
原先房间里燥热的温度，似乎一下子跌入至冰点，两个人都没有再说话，各自消化着方前的试探和拒绝。

10、  
过了片刻，牛岛忽然听见及川的肚子叫了几声，后者为了掩饰尴尬没有多说什么。  
当然及川是低估了牛岛，这位在日常琐事里直白得有些天然的人，此刻正一脸认真地看着他，问道，“你是不是饿了？”  
“没有啊，及川先生没有饿。”他有些逆反地故意否认道。  
“我刚刚听见你肚子叫了。”  
“你听错了。”及川反驳道，“小牛若是自己饿了吧。”

咕，咕咕，肚子又很不给力地叫了几声。  
“你听。”  
“好啦好啦。”及川自觉这回合肯定是辩不过牛岛，甘拜下风，“你真是很不解风情。”  
牛岛从地上拾起裤子穿好然后坐回到床边，“你想吃什么？这么晚很多店都关了。”  
“有家店肯定还开着。干了坏事，就很想继续放纵自己。”  
“什么意思？”  
“想吃垃圾食品的意思。”  
“什么垃圾食品？”  
“小牛若不会没吃过k记这些快餐吧？”  
牛岛看着白色的床单开始仔细回想母亲是否有带他吃过，最后诚实地说道，“嗯，没有。”  
及川看着牛岛一本正经的样子，觉得有些可爱，“那今天及川先生就带你去尝尝垃圾食品吧。”

此时已是深夜，两人来到附近的一家k记，及川见牛岛认真浏览了菜单上的所有选项，不免觉得有些好笑，于是便推荐了自己常吃的套餐。“没想到你点个快餐也能这么认真。”  
“嗯。”牛岛礼貌地告诉服务员自己和及川点一样的套餐，“这个菜单也是别人花时间和精力做的。”  
虽然知道牛岛说的没错，但会这么想的人的确少之又少，“小牛若你不会看jump漫画连广告都会一页一页翻吧。”他哭笑不得说道。  
“嗯。”牛岛点了点头，如实回答道。  
“你……”及川转过身忍不住笑了，有时候牛岛身上一些认真的行为其实也挺可爱的，他忽然觉得。  
他们拿着点好的套餐找了个靠角落的位子坐下，旁边就是落地窗，可以看见窗外有些萧瑟的街面。两人一时都没有开口说话，各自安静地吃着汉堡，及川看着窗外，牛岛则看着他。  
此时已步入深夜，街上人烟稀少，偶尔可以看见几个流浪汉走过，热闹的城市还有着繁华照不到的一隅。  
这算是第一次比较和谐的相处。及川看着窗外，几片叶子被晚风从树上吹落了下来，空阔寂静的街道忽然因这几枚落叶而平添了一些色彩和烟火气。  
他忽然很想告诉牛岛，自己很喜欢青叶城西这所学校。

无论有没有绕远路，靠自己去尝试的这一路，去打破上限的这一路，是多么的值得。  
虽然这六年他没有去到全国，他的履历甚至会像这些落叶一般，在众多参加过全国大赛的选手的对比下，显得不那么出色，但总会有一个地方、有一个场合，赋予他意义。

“及川，你这边。”牛岛指了指自己的右嘴角，示意及川擦一下自己嘴角旁的色拉酱。  
及川用手擦了擦右嘴角，发现并没有什么东西。  
“不是右边，是左边。”牛岛指了指及川左边，见对方没擦干净，便从口袋里拿出自己的手帕递了过去。  
“谢谢..”及川看着递过来的手帕，上面的图案竟然是一只可爱的牛，他没想到，短短一个晚上，竟然能看到牛岛若利这么多让人“意想不到”的一面。  
“小牛若你还喜欢这么可爱的东西？”他抖了抖手帕，然后将其叠好收了起来，笑着说道，“我带回去洗干净，下次见面的时候还你。”  
牛岛见及川笑了，原本有些低落的情绪渐渐好了起来。他点了点头，表示好的。  
两人又闲坐了一会后，便各自回家了。  
临分开前，牛岛忽然说道，“谢谢你，及川。”  
“嗯？谢什么？”及川有些不解地反问道。  
“谢谢你带我来这里。”  
“这有什么，只不过是吃一顿快餐罢了。”及川不禁感到有些困惑，“这些东西可不能多吃，我也是隔很久才会放纵自己吃一次的。”  
“不是。”牛岛笑了笑，朦胧的夜色罩在他的身上，整个人显得松弛温和了许多。  
“我母亲对我教育一直很严格。后来读白鸟泽，住宿、饮食也被管理的很严。”  
“你意思是我把你带坏了？”及川听后感到哭笑不得。  
“不是。”牛岛整理了下语句，复又继续说道，“你是我的生命里的一个意外。”  
突然听到这话，及川不禁有些发懵，“小牛若你在说什么..”  
“我觉得你人很好。”牛岛看着及川在月光下依旧显得十分有神的双眼，认真地说道。

不是的..  
我们是敌人，应该相互讨厌才对。  
这是及川一直告诉自己的。但此刻他却说不出口了…  
他看着牛岛难得露出的笑容，几个小时前的眼神、被自己堵住的那半截话，忽又浮现在他的脑海中。原本那颗想要否定他们之间一切可能的心狠狠动摇了下。  
“我先走了。”及川有些无奈地笑了笑。

可你是牛岛若利啊，我们应该讨厌彼此才对，他在心里无力地说道。

明月照进城市的每个角落，适应了黑夜的鸟儿鸣啼了几声，声音回荡在空旷的街面上，但是没有人回应它。

-tbc-


End file.
